Kuroi Uchiha
"Honor is only useful to the dead." "If you are fighting face to face, you've already failed in your mission." Character Name: Kuroi Uchiha Alias(es): Crimson Eyed Ghost Age: 25 years old Gender: Male Race: Human Height: 5’ 11 Weight: 195 lbs. Notable Features: As an ANBU, he keeps his face hidden behind the porcelain mask that he is never without. However through the eyeholes is seen the tell-tale red pupils of the Sharingan. Family Members: Unkown, Kuroi keeps his family and friends a deeply guarded secret, in case of retribution. Personality: He is a quiet individual, rarely speaking unless spoken to. He is a calculating man, as his position within the shinobi world is not one that affords many second chances. Fame Level: Spoken of. Despite his skill as a shinobi, most of his work is actually not attributed to Kuroi, leaving so little evidence behind on his missions, also as an ANBU, it is first and foremost that nothing about his identity is known. Affiliations: Konohagakure (former), Koumeigakure Place of Birth: Classified Classification: Sensor ninja Economic Status: Upper-Class Occupation: Ninja-spy Village Rank: ANBU Captain Team(s): Classified Former Team(s): Classified Student(s): None. Former Student(s): None. Sensei or Mentor(s): Classified Former Sensei or Mentor(s): Classified Personal Goal: While he has many dreams for the Claw Village, at the end of the day all he truly wishes is to allow his fellow villagers to live their lives how they wished them to be. Ninja Academy Enrollment Age: 5 Years Old Genin Promotion Age: 9 Years Old Chuunin Promotion Age: 12 Years Old Jounin Advancement Age: 16 Years Old Animal Summoning(s): Bats. Special Battle Modes: None Chakra Natures: Fire, Earth Fighting Style: He preffers to avoid any face-to-face confrontation, though if he cannot outrun his opponent he uses his mixture of ninjutsu and chakra streaming kenjutsu to battle. Earth Release- Earth Release Shadow Clone Earth Flow Spears Earth Spear Earth-Style Wall Moving Earth Core Fire Release- Explosive Tag Technique Great Fireball Jutsu Phoenix Sage Fire Jutsu Hiding in Ash and Dust Technique Great Fireball Shower Misc. Jutsu Kamui (both eyes) Sharingan Genjutsu Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change Sensing Jutsu Chakra Absorbtion (like Yoroi Akado) Chakra Flow Phantom Sound Chains (via his bat summons) Uchiha Return Gunbai Barrier Uchiha Flame Formation Weapons: The main weapon he carries is a large sword that he has on his person at all times. Should the situation require it though, from his Kamui dimension he can summon a large amount of shuriken, both small and the massive variety. Lastly he also stores a giant fan called a gunbai. Favorite Foods: He enjoys anything with meat (Stir fry, pho, etc) Beef is his favorite, however he will eat just about any kind of meat, especially if it is something new and exotic. He usually has a pouch or 2 of jerky with him. Hobbies: He keeps current with the latest news of the world, he also enjoys practicing Wing Chun and several other martial arts, and has often served as an instructor of his style of taijutsu. Likes: Reading, practicing his kenjutsu and taijutsu. Dislikes: None that he particularly talks about. Background: Born to the illicit love affair between his Uchiha father and a Senju mother, Kuroi was raised among the Uchiha, despite a whole slew of suspicion. Unlike most Uchiha, he struggled with Fire Release, instead having a surprising knack for Earth Style techniques. It wasn't until after he was Academy age, when Kuroi saw an unknown, yet strangely familiar woman sitting in the row behind his father. He kept silent though, until after he came back after his first mission as a gennin, and the woman was there in the house to greet him. It was on that day that Kuroi discovered that the woman was in fact his mother. The young boy was thrilled to have at last met her, and though he loved his father very much, he had a stronger connection with her. Yet this fact did not escape his fellow clansmen. One of the Uchiha chuunin had followed the boy to the Senju complex, and after Kuroi left, in order to protect the “honor” of his clan, the chuunin had killed her in secret. With no evidence to connect him to the murder, he was never caught. Kuroi however, felt as though the world itself lost all happiness and purpose. The boy, only 13 at this time, sank into a deep depression, and that only after a week or so of pure and simple rage. During this time his body underwent a drastic change, his Sharingan maturing into the more powerful eye of the Mangekyou. However, because of his mixed heritage, it was far from the average Mangekyou. Instead of gaining the Susano'o, Tsukuyomi, and Amaterasu, his eyes developed the Kamui.